


"Los viejos dominantes" Beastars

by A_osi_0



Series: Beastars [1]
Category: Anime Beastars
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_osi_0/pseuds/A_osi_0
Summary: Los humanos fueron ocultos durante miles de años,aunque sobrevivieron apenas unos pocos;estos no desconocían de la evolución de los animales.No pasaron más de unos otros años para que se dieran cuenta de que estos empezarán actuar y  pensar de forma racional .Ya no eran los únicos.Actualmente la sociedad de animales tomaron su lugar,pero los humanos quieren  estar devuelta en la cima¿Qué costo tendrán que pagar para hacerlo?
Relationships: Esclavitud - Relationship
Series: Beastars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607881
Kudos: 1





	1. "Recinto de humanos"

"Los humanos o también llamado "homo-sapiens" fueron una raza que hace siglos atrás había dominado el planeta y a nuestros antepasados.La evolución temprana entre estos seres hizo que por un período de mucho tiempo fueran los únicos animales "racionales " ,por lo cual fueron los dominantes entre herbívoros ,carnívoros y omívoros por igual. Eran de una naturaleza destructiva pero detallados como seres que poseían una gran "belleza peculiar". 

"Lo que los llevó a su inminente extinción fueron sus mismos inventos ;aunque a pesar de todo llegaron a ayudar a la evolución de los animales indirectamente" 

Leía una y otra vez lo mismo, era algo normal , fue lo único que pude robar de esos animales que me usaban como su juguete.

Siendo sincero fue demasiado fácil.

Toque un poco las hojas amarillentas y delgadas el libro del historia " ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá ?" me imaginaba cuanto años tendría .

Me incomodaba que pensarán que los humanos no existieron, existen y jamás existirán. 

Era algo que odiaba de cierta forma,el tener que leer cosas como estas ,aunque era algo que me entretenía y me hacia olvidar un poco mi situación en cierto modo.

Nos escondieron durante tanto tiempo, cautivos . Tal vez piensen en la superficie que somos una clase de seres "mitológicos".

Me parecía gracioso también.

-Nunca nos fuimos-dije de una vez mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, cerré el libro de un golpe para luego tirarlo a un lado-

Abrí lentamente los ojos y observé el techo de la habitación,luego con aburrimiento me senté en el duro colchón.

Miré todo el lugar de aquel pequeño cuarto blanco, las luces que me iluminaban , cada rincón.

Luego vi la puerta con ese pequeño hueco por el que me daban de comer.

Me paré , y di algunos pasos firmes haciendo sonar mis pies descalzo contra el frío piso, toque las paredes de mi "jaula".

Enrealidad habíamos existido , aunque solo una parte pequeña de la población animal sabía de nuestra existencia ,no quedábamos muchos que digamos .

Después de la gran guerra , pocos fueron los que quedaron en las zonas subterráneas por años .Hasta que tuvimos forzadamente que subir a la superficie al no tener más provisiones y agua , para cuando empezarán a salir los humanos de ese entonces .

Fuerom testigos de ver y oír vida de seres racionales.

había otra sociedad que tomaba nuestro lugar, los animales , seres que alguna vez llegamos a dominar.

Allí en la superficie, actuando como alguna vez nosotros los hicimos.

En ese momento la humanidad del subterráneo decidió intentar tomar en control denuevo, pero solos causaron destrozos .

Los primates fueron los únicos que nos apoyaron .Se compadecieron de nosotros y por un lapso de tiempo nos ocultaron y cambiaron la historia. 

Haciendo creer a todos que eramos solo seres mitológicos.

Llevó mucho tiempo y trabajo borrar las evidencias que probaban que alguna vez fuimos los primeros , ahora solo somos conocidos como una evolución que alguna vez fue dada pero falló.

Si la " sociedad "esa de animales nos llegaran a descubrir, sería nuestro fin.

Los primates no llegaron a protegernos por completo , ya qué al final llegamos a ser descubiertos y regulados para ser usados como ratas de laboratorio.

Aunque tanto tiempo que llevamos , nos hizo evolucionar en algunas áreas especificas, vivíamos un poco más tiempo y eramos más resistentes y fuertes.

Nuestras esperanzas de vida se prolongaron ah unos 107 años , y ya no somos tan débiles como antes, nuestra fuerza se igualaba a un carnívoro promedio .

Aunque nuestra naturaleza destructiva aun persiste.

No sabemos nada de lo que pasa afuera.

Solo que sabemos nos quieren para hacernos sus "esclavos " .

Los hombres y mujeres que aún viven se les da una educación demasiado adelantada, y entrenamientos físicos .

Los que nos retiene a revelarnos y escaparnos son los collares que poseemos, aunque algunos ya escaparon de estos centros en los que nos mantienen.

Algunos volvieron para ser asesinados y otros llegaron a escapar sin dejar rastro.

Nos investigan a fondo.

Nos matan a los 25 años o 30 años máximo.

No les importamos.

Quiero escaparme de este lugar y ayudar a los demás,pero ¿a qué costo?

Solo soy un chico de 16 años.

De repente sentí como mi cabeza dolía fuerte, tomé un frasco del mi bolsillo en mi pantalón y me tomé las 2 pastillas naranjas que me quedaban de un trago, me tocaba la cabeza con estrés .

-Malditos experimentos.-mutisé entre susurros, como odiaba esto-


	2. Una huida en la madrugada

Me senté en mi cama , el sonido de la comida caerse al piso me despertó ;fui y me agaché cerca de la puerta para comer el " desayuno"que consistía en unos huevo frito y " salchichas",en la dieta humana se incluye la carne así que no era de extrañarse, luego de eso un animal para ser más específicos ,un tigre ,entró a mi celda.

-número 25, levántate.- dijo con seriedad,me levante y me acerque, el se pusó detrás de mi y con un una soga que toma del cinturón que llevaba saca una larga soga negra que se conecto inmediatamente a mi collar, me sentía como un canino.

Salimos del cuarto ,mientras que el tigre cerraba con algp de dificultad la celda yo solo me dispusé a ver el largo pasillo lleno de celdas que tenía enfrente, lo de siempre , mi celda era la del fondo después de todo

Cuando me llevaban ,vi como sacaban a la de la celda vecina .

Era 34, era una chica que conocía desde hace tiempo, aunque yo le llevaba 1 año ella casi me igualaba en altura, era alguien de una personalidad extrovertida e una de las más inteligentes.

De cabello café y ojos de un color ámbar ,por la poca exposición al sol que tenemos, su piel era pálida. Detrás de ella, había un búfalo que al igual que el tigre la tenía con "correa", cuando ella me vio, me sonrió .

-¡25, BUENOS DÍAS! -dijo en voz alta .

Fuimos los dos "juntos" a la sala mientras conversábamos 

Después de dos pasillos, varias puertas y un ascensor ; llegamos hasta estar enfrente de dos grandes puertas con un tablero que decía" Sala de práctica", el tigre que venía detrás de nosotros, sacó del bolsillo de su bata blanca una tarjeta verde que brillaba en tonos morados,lo acerco sin más preangulo a un scaner que estaba a lado izquierdo de las puertas era oscuro, pero brillo en rojo vivo al contacto de la tarjeta.

-Vale, esta vez te superó en la práctica- dijo 34 mientras me veía yo solo asentí sin ganas, casi siempre lo decía -

Abriendo ambas puertas dejó ver una sala circular que tenía mesas circulares en el centro .

Tabletas ,pizarras, libros y grandes máquinas con varios cables, ah y muchos humanos más .Solo habían entre las edades de 6 a 16 años , habían animales en batas blancas examinando mientras anotaban en las tabletas, los comportamientos de cada unos de los humanos que habían allí.

El tigre me dejó sentado en la silla de una mesa circular , a 34 la dejaron enfrente de mi.

Nos acercaron a ambos dos tabletas que tenían problemas complejos de matemática.

-25 y 34 comiencen a resolver los problemas matemáticos tan rápido como puedan , empezando ¡AHORA! - dijo el búfalo-

Tome la tableta y la empecé a resolver , era fácil por así decirlo.

\- ¡25! dime ¿qué hiciste en toda la noche? yo estuve haciendo dibujos con las hojas y las tintas que me dieron, y tú? - dijo mientras al igual que yo resolvía .

-Bueno, estuve repasando historia - dije mientras dejaba la tableta con los problemas ya resueltos a lado -

-Sabes , eres raro . No sé por que tanta fascinación por eso,aveces me pregunto por qué nos hicimos amigos. -dijo para terminar de resolver y dejarlo también la tableta al lado -

\- Tu problema- dije alzando los hombros en señal de indiferencia, ella solo me sacó la lengua de forma infantil-

-34 tuviste una puntuación de 96.7 en la práctica.- dijo el búfalo mientras que iba anotando las fallas que tuvo.-

-al parecer vas a dejar de ser unos de los tres mejores, te quite el puesto ojitos azules.-dijo mientras me miraba triunfante-

-25 tuviste un puntaje de 98.9 en la práctica, buen trabajo.- Dijo el tigre ojeando los resultados -

\- ¿Decías algo?- dije cruzándome de brazos, me gustaba causar esa cara colorada y enojada, me sentí bien, hasta que me golpeó en la cabeza-

-¡EY! mala perdedora-dije algo adolorido, era fuerte ,debía admitirlo.  
Si me dijeran que alguien rompió la puerta de metal de las celdas no dudaría en pensar que ese " alguien" fuera 34 -

\- NO molestes maldito - dijo algo molesta, aunque antes de que dijera algo , recibió una descarga eléctrica de su collar, haciendo que retrocediera y se volviera a sentar en su asiento, luego vio al búfalo quien había causado la descarga-maldito cuernotas.

-Bueno si quieres podemos quejarnos de todos en el almuerzo, pero tenemos que seguir planeando el "escape"-Dije,todos los trabajadores habían salido de la sala, ella me vio y entiendo el mensaje de una.

Habíamos planeado el plan de escape desde hace 4 años.Huir de aquí y poder liberar a los demás de este recinto, aunque no eramos los únicos que pensaban en esto, se habían echo otros grupos pequeños de 3 a 2 personas que irían huyendo en fechas al azar, si nos los veíamos en los días siguientes, dábamos con qué ellos hubieran escapado con éxito, nosotros eramos los siguientes en escapar-

\- Bueno, te voy diciendo que tengo todo listo. - sonreí al igual que ella una sonrisas cómplices, era nuestro momento- 

-34 , bueno...no podremos llamarnos así allá, así que deberíamos ir acostumbrándonos a nuestras identidades falsas-dije, en los 4 años ya habíamos ido preparando con anticipación todo.

Los lugares por los que pasaríamos,los atajos y lo que pasaría ya estando en la superficie.

Sabíamos las ubicaciones posibles de todas salidas, unos tres ex-compañeros que habían escapado ya tenían todo preparado para cuando saliéramos, nos pusimos en contacto algunos meses atrás, aunque se ariesgaban mucho, era algo que tanto ellos como nosotros queríamos.

-Me siento rara, sabes? irnos de una buena vez de aquí, parece algo tan irreal.-dijo mirando toda la sala con un tono algo triste y quedando su mirada en los demás chicos de la sala , más los niños que eran unos recién llegados a esta sótano.-

-34 , por favor , ya hablamos de esto, debes dejarlo ir. -dije algo molesto, el poder tener una vida"normal" era algo que compartíamos desde niños , pero 34 estaba muy encariñada con nuestros compañeros, era algo maternal de ella, algo raro pero, justificable.

Nunca tuvimos madres o padres, así que era bueno tener a alguien que se comportaba como una , era una de las muchas razones por las cuales los trabajadores se interesaban de ella y recibía más experimentos.

-lo sé, creo que deberé acostumbrarme a ya no tener un pequeño o pequeña al cual consolar o ayudar, sabes mejor voy despidiéndome de ellos.- dijo para luego levantarse e ir a donde los niños tenían su "descanso" en eso se acercan dos chicos hacía mi .Eran 23 y 87, unos de nuestros amigos, ellos iban a escapar al igual que nosotros mañana-

\- oye , 25, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer para mañana cierto ?-dijo 87 mientras que se sentaba en la mesa,era un chico más alto que yo piel algo trigueña y ojos celestes , era un chico "rebelde" o así lo llamaban los trabajadores por ser unos de los más inquietos y problemáticos,pero para mi solo era un chico con demasiada astucia-

-eso debería preguntártelo, no sea que por accidente mañana termines entrando al baño de las trabajadoras y las encuentres sin ropa-dije burlonamente , era listo pero algo olvidadizo . En eso 23 me golpea en la cabeza," ¿es qué hoy es el día de reventar a 25 de golpes ?" chillé una vez más por el golpe-¡EY!

-No te preocupes , yo seré la que se encargué de guiar la huida entre los dos -dijo mientras ponía sus dos manos en a cada lado de sus prominentes caderas .23 era una de las chicas con las que no deberías meterte nunca en tu vida,podría tener una apariencia que da la impresión de una chica delicada, pero su actitud dominante dejaba mucho que desear . Baja estatura, cabellos rubios platinados y unos grandes ojos color azul hielo. Si,si era 23 que sé que nunca cambiará.-

-Bueno , es cierto,pero para cuando salgamos YO seré el que guié -dijo algo apenado, el parecía de esos chicos que fuertes y valientes, pero la única forma o persona en este caso que lo volvía tan débil como un conejo bebé era 23 ,estaba enamorado .-Bueno cambiando de tema ¿ Tú y 34 ya le dejaron sus dispositivos a 46 ,57 y 91 ?

\- Ah, si . Pero creo que trataré de darles unas mejoras antes de irme.-dije mientras me rascaba por la poca comodidad del collar en mi cuello-Bueno ustedes ya recibieron sus ubicaciones ?

-Bueno nos dieron la oportunidad de infiltrarnos por algunos meses en una academia de la ciudad, será de puros carnívoros .-el pelinegro decía mientras recordaba las indicaciones que se les habían dado a ambos esa noche que se contactaron con los de afuera-

-je, A mi y a 34 nos dieron la de una academia también aunque no sé , parece que va a ser algo difícil infiltrarnos con facilidad- dije algo preocupado-

-¿Cuál es ?-dijo 23 interesada-

-Cherryton .- dijo 34 quien ya había terminado de despedirse de todos , aunque le doliera un poco-

-Oh, les digo algo, si no estoy mal, esa academia es de élite además de que recientemente hace dos días atrás le dio lugar a un asesinato .Al parecer unos de sus estudiantes herbívoros fue devorado por otro, .-Dijo 87-

-Carajo, entonces puede que sea imposible, de seguro ya debe haber algo más seguridad -dije frustrado-

sonó un pitido que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, nos fuimos a otra sala aparte. Los trabajadores aún no venían así que seguimos nuestra charla hasta que llegó la hora de los experimentos , después todo siguió normal, hasta la hora de volver a nuestras celdas, logré quitarle la tarjeta al tigre.

Por suerte y no me descubrieron normalmente ese tigre tiene una audición muy aguda,pero luego me di cuenta que traía audífonos, vaya gato.

Cuando me encerró denuevo, eran las 10:00 pm .Saqué de adentro de mi colchón aparatos electrónicos entre algunas tabletas robadas y laptos.

Fui poniéndome en contacto con los de afuera , los cuales me quede conversando y preparando todo todo hasta las 2:47 am , me fui a dormir para poder estar algo despierto para la hora en la que escaparíamos.

Nada tenía que fallar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, primeramente tengo que pedirle disculpas a las personas que vieron mis horribles y repulsivos fallos ortográficos.
> 
> Olvide aclarar que era nueva en esta página.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que hago con mi vida, pero se me dio por hacerlo .


End file.
